sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Sanic World DEMO
Not to be Confused with Super sanic world Sanic World DEMO Is RPG Style Game About Collect Friends and Defeat Evil.It's Unfinished. Endings Characters Starter * Sanic * Taels * Sanic E.X.E * Taels Doll * Super Sonic Unlockable * Magolor(to get him in team by beating him in battle) * Marx(To get him in the team you must beat him in fight * Kirby(To get him in Team you Must give him 7 Mystery Tokens) * Adventure Freddy(You must Find his hat to make him join in team) * Ame Roes(You Must Kiss her then she going to your team) * Shadew(you battle him to him join in team) * Doge(You Must End the Game in all endings) * King DeDeDe(You Must Beat him to make him join in your team) * Dat boi (You must play as Sanic and go through a secret wall to find him and race him . if you win he joins your team) * Merio(You Must Find Cookies Made by Bowser and give to him to make join your team) * Dolan (You must complete the game as Super Sonic in the secret mode by the name of " DUCK") * Spoderman ( You must play as sanic.exe and try to race dat boy , if you try to race dat boy as eny other character then Sanic you are gonna be spawned in a weird room that you can't escape ( expect for dat boi . if you play as him you can't go throught the wall and find the other dat boi ). The room is different for every character. for Sanic.EXE the room is really small and the walls are painted brown .In the corner of the room there's a verry futuristic torturing chair . Then if you go to the corner of the room ( where the chair is )press the down arow and then press jump . If you do that corectly you are gonna be taked to a cut scene where you can see Sanic.EXE breaking the torturing and finding under the wood from it the chaos doritos . Now that the torturing chair is gone you can't kill yourself to escape the room but there is another way that you can escape . If you take one of the chaos doritos and keep it in the right hand plot and then grab all the chaos doritos left and place them in the left hand spot you can then eat the one in the right hand spot and by doing that there will be an obtion to eat the dorito from the right hand and if you do that you will be teleported with the other doritos, in a room with spoderman and if you give spoderman the rest of the chaos doritos he will teleport you back to the place that where you were before all of this and he will also join your team ) * Gooby * Pepe The Frog ( You must defeat him to make him join your team) Enemies * Mini Freddy's * ShtoormTroopers * White Bunnie * Minecraft Zombies * Minecraft Pigs * Minecraft Spiders * Silver Doges * Freddy fazbear * Foxy * Chica * Bonnie dlc playable characters * Zoe Trent * IronMan * Mandopony DLC Enemies * Evil Ugly Pizza's Bosses * Dark Bowser * Evil Polish People * Dark Spyro * Galacta Knight * Hermione Granger * Shrek Secret Bosses * Pepe The Frog DLC Bosses * King Evil Pizza of Dark Locations Dreamland-Here is Many enemies and place where you starts.Magolor and Marx are Mini Boss that can join your team.There also A Boss Called "EVIL POLISH PEOPLE". MLG Hills- Gameplay Category:Games Category:Fan Game Treasury! Category:JESUS DIED FOR YOUR PRINCE POLO Category:All Toasters Toast Spaghetti! Category:Toasters Are For Making Toast Category:Lotsa Spaghetti! Category:The Blueberry Pancake Spa Co Category:Articles